1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for a near field communication network. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for controlling interference in near field communication network including a plurality of connections for direct communication between terminals.
2. Description of the Related Art
Near Field Communication (NFC) is a technology for very-short distance wireless communication. NFC may include Device-to-Device (D2D) or Ad-hoc communication that does not require repeaters.
In a case where a plurality of connections exist in an NFC network, for each of a plurality of terminals that may simultaneously attempt direct communication with another terminal, the connections may be affected by interference due to the communication via the connections (hereinafter referred to as ‘adjacent connections’) which are set up for direct communication between nearby terminals.
For example, if an arbitrary connection uses the same frequency band as its adjacent connections, the arbitrary connection may not be granted communication unless it is determined that a collision will not occur between the arbitrary connection and the adjacent connections.
Therefore, a need exists for a scheme for granting communication for an arbitrary connection by taking into account interference between the arbitrary connection and its adjacent connections, in a case where a plurality of connections exist in an NFC network, for each of a plurality of terminals that may simultaneously attempt direct communication with another terminal.